A Ride to Remember
by ToxicWitchling
Summary: Sequel to Drunken Confessions It's been a whole week since their last meeting, and Tahno decides it's time to make a house call. On the way he enjoys teasing a certain fire bender, and the evening ends in a particular activity including vines and a dominant Korra.


It had been a week since their last encounter. Tahno had counted the days and marked them on a small calendar he kept at the side of his bed. He was like an inmate; carving into the walls of his cell until the day of his next release. Time really did seem to go much more slowly now that he hadn't seen her. He'd enjoyed it though; the slick of her skin and the fire in her eyes. No one could match her, certainly not the other girls who came crawling to his door. They'd play the tease with cutesy phrases like 'Poor Tahno' and bite their lips in some unappealing come hither gaze. It wasn't unlike a schoolgirl, and the last time he checked, he was only interested in women. Maybe that's why Korra tasted so delicious.

She was a woman. A tall, dark woman with eyes like the moon and curves that swept him away like the ocean. He could taste the sea salt on her skin and the anticipation in her wetness. Her teasing wasn't school girl charms. It wasn't a hitched skirt and battering eyelids. No, it was a firm glare and a verbal joust he couldn't quite win. A gnashing of pearly white teeth against his skin and the flicker of fingertips against the nape of his neck. He got excited just thinking about it. There was no aggravating fake coyness that so many before her had shown. No 'Be gentle' and a high pitched giggle rattling around in his skull. Korra was too straight forward for that. If she wanted it she'd have it, and her resolve was final.

He licked his lips at the thought and realised it had been too long. He knew she was probably still training and she was most likely going to be hanging around the Air Temple trying to fulfil some Avatar duties. It was decided; he'd pay her a home visit. He got up to walk to his wardrobe and came to a sudden realisation. He'd heard all about the Sato mansion incident and knew that all the 'Krew' seemed to have congregated at the Air Temple. The young Lady Asami he didn't particularly mind, he'd meet her once at a formal function and found her quite elegant. Beautiful and secretly thrilling, but she could get too cutesy for his liking. Then, of course, there was the earth bender. He wouldn't let Tahno talk to Korra in peace. Though, he was a dopey fellow with what he assumed was a good heart. He'd heel if Korra gave him the order. That meant the only foreseeable problem was the fire bender.

Tahno's eyes narrowed at the thought. He could hear it already; the desperate questioning as to what and why he could ever want to speak to Korra. Tahno sighed. Mako would act like he owned her, like every move Korra made was to be scrutinised and judged under his own 'Big Brother' eye. It irked Tahno to say the least. Korra was the Avatar, and there she was, having to deal with the beck and call of some flippant fire bender who couldn't choose between being a gold digger and being a cad. Korra wasn't his girlfriend, he'd rejected her. He could tell by the look on her face whenever he seemed to mention it. Her face would drop, those blue eyes fading into a misty grey and her bottom lip would tremble slightly. It was a piteous site. The Avatar had faced her first defeat. Trapped in a compound all her life was no way for a teenager to live and it certainly hadn't prepared her for interaction with other people her age.

"How to get around him," Tahno thought out loud. He could attempt to go whilst the irritating little brat was off cooing with his beloved sweetheart. Then a smirk suddenly formed on his face. What if he wanted Mako to see him? What if Mako got a clean look at his side benched lover taking comfort in the arms of another man? It would serve him right for causing Korra so much pain. Teach him a lesson not to reject a girl and then string her along on a leash like he could still lay claim to her. That was what he'd done. Turned Korra down and then treated their friendship like dirt. He'd gotten Korra to admit everything about the attack at the Sato mansion, and the one thing he found quite arrogant was that little threat Mako had used. 'Consider this friendship over.' There was nothing more insensitive than a gold digging, halfwit with such little consideration for loyalty. Korra had saved his team from disqualification, helped him save his brother from Equalists and offered him a place to stay. The least he could do was show a little decency and pretend he wasn't just taking advantage. _Even I'm not that bad._

It was decided. He would meet the little fire bender head on. Boil his blood as he slipped his hands around Korra's waist and pulled her close for some private talk. Watch his face turn red as he kissed the skin just by her ear and whispered sweet nothings just to see the reaction. Not to mention, Mako wouldn't be able to let too much show since his precious girlfriend would be there. Oh the joy, Tahno couldn't stop thinking about it. He was a man of many pleasures, and there was nothing more invigorating to him than watching an enemy squirm. So, he got himself dressed and sauntered out of his front door with a slight bounce in his step. _It's going to be an interesting day._

Air Temple Island was suspiciously quiet as he approached the main building. He'd been warned before about Tenzin's children and every step closer made him wary. Perhaps they were meditating like good air bending children should be, or maybe they were just hiding in a bush ready to pounce on the stranger walking towards their home. Either way there wasn't enough noise. He'd expected to see more of the White Lotus guard but he'd only seen about four on his way up. Of course he was checked and asked a million questions, but it was worth it.

He was starting to stroll into the inner courtyard when he heard an abrupt shouting.

"What are you doing here, Tahno?" he recognised the voice even before turning around. Surely enough, in the doorway to the temple, stood a rather irked looking fire bender with a familiar scowl plastered across his face.

"I'm looking for the lovely Uh-vatar," he smirked. _Time for the show to start. _

"And why would Korra want to see you?" Mako's brow furrowed.

"Well, she left something at my place a while ago and…" he was cut off.

"Bullshit, why would Korra have been to your place?" Mako snapped.

"I don't know, you tell me," his smirk was easily noticeable and he could already see the flaring signs of frustration raring up in the fire benders eyes. It was just too easy.

"Korra doesn't want to speak to you," Mako bit back.

"There you go again; making decisions like you own her. Do you do that to all your girlfriends? Oh wait, Korra's just your bit on the side for when you get bored."

"What the hell do you know Tahno," the fire was really showing now. He'd even charged forward from his place in the shadowy doorway to square up to his opponent.

"Quite the cocky little fire bender aren't we? You can puff out your chest all you like Mako but you don't intimidate me," Tahno stood firm and smiled as he brushed a spec of dirt from his sleeve. "Korra isn't your girlfriend but you're always trying to limit her. You watch who she talks to and what she does. It's like she gets all the down sides of a relationship, like arguing and fighting, without getting any of the good stuff. You're like the reverse of friends with benefits. Except of course, you probably couldn't do that right either." His voice lowered to a whisper with the last sentence, and he leaned in close to Mako's face; almost daring him to push it any further.

"And what do you know about my relationship with Korra?" Mako asked through gritted teeth.

"I know you like to do as you please. I know you rejected her and now you're playing the 'poor old Mako' card. It's all so terrible for you, isn't it Mako? Two wonderful women at your beck and call. Korra is so enamoured with you she still respects your relationship and acts friendly with Asami. I'm sorry, I meant to say, she _was_ enamoured with you," he smirked.

"_Was?"_ a confused look flashed across Mako's face.

"Oh yes, she found comfort in someone else. Someone who held her in slightly higher regard," the smile was plastered all over Tahno's face. It took the fire bender a second but he soon snapped back out of his confusion and managed to push Tahno backwards in a new bout of anger.

"Liar," he almost spat it.

"You wish. Oh, you should see her Mako. She's gorgeous. She has a nice habit of biting," he bit the air in front of him, and made sure to just about miss Mako's face. He had a wide-toothed grin, revelling in the satisfaction of the fire benders stunned look.

"I don't believe you," Mako shook his head.

"Believe this," Tahno pulled slightly on his jacket to reveal a few lingering bite marks on his upper collar bone. "She really gets into it," he smirked.

"Those could be from anyone. Everyone knows what you're like with girls," Mako snapped.

"I might have had a lot of ladies in my time, but at least they left me satisfied. Korra certainly did."

"And what's that supposed to mean," Mako grabbed hold of Tahno by the collar and pulled him in until their noses touched.

"It's supposed to mean what would a boy like you do with a woman like Korra? I bet you couldn't even get her hot and bothered," Tahno's voice had switched to a whisper. Now, usually Mako would be the one telling Bo to calm down. He was usually the one to try and keep the situation under control, say the fight wasn't worth it and what not. However, this time he felt like Tahno had punched him first, and it was cause for retaliation.

"If I couldn't get Korra hot and bothered, why did she kiss me?" it was Mako's turn to smirk.

"Oh, congratulations. I forgot that kissing someone is still such a big deal when you're ten years old."

"It tops anything you've done with her," Mako scowled.

"Oh really?" Tahno raised an eyebrow. "I guess her screaming my name was just divine intervention then."

Mako froze at the idea. He wasn't one to often believe Tahno since he knew that he was generally full of shit, but something about the situation just made it uncomfortable. Tahno and Korra? That couldn't possibly be real.

"You're lying," Mako's grip tightened.

"Now, now fire bender. You don't want to hurt your best friend's lover. I mean, what would happen if she needed help with some of those _tensions_ she came to me with last time? You hardly fit the bill," his grin only widened and it was a split second later that he saw a fist fly towards him. He blocked with his left arm and as soon as Mako's one arm had hit, the other came swinging round. Tahno blocked the second and decided to hold Mako in that position.

"What's the matter? Reluctant to admit Korra's got a better man?" he smirked.

"You're not a better man than me," Mako tried to shift but was held in place.

"Oh no, now you're here, I can tell you all about it. I can tell you how good she tasted. How smooth her skin is. How much she liked it," Tahno's voice was back to being a whisper but there was an icy tone to it. This information was meant to bite.

"Yes, she's beautiful. Then again, we water benders are. She's got a sensuality about her; all her skin is soft and sensitive to the touch. And she has this wonderful moan, Mako. Get her in the right place and she'll sing," his grin widened.

"What are you two doing over there?" a voice suddenly came from behind them. As they turned, they could see Korra and Asami hurriedly running towards them. Tahno noticed that their stances made it look like a bit of a gentleman's duel.

"Nothing, just asking dear old Mako here where I might find you," Tahno smiled as he released his grip.

"Funny, it looked like you were about to kill each other," Korra sighed. As she tried to lock eyes with Mako she realised he couldn't hold her gaze. He tilted his head down and seemed to retreat into Asami's arms.

"What were you boys doing?" Asami asked.

"Nothing," Mako quickly answered.

"I'm here because I want a little talk with you, Uh-vatar," Tahno smiled and gestured for them to move to the side for a more private conversation. Korra nodded and looked back to smile at her other two friends. Mako was still avoiding eye contact but Asami gave a sympathetic smile and proceeded to pull her boyfriend to the side. Korra began walking ahead a little and gestured for Tahno to follow. Before he could, a hand on his wrist pulled tightly and he found himself face to face with Mako.

"Stay the fuck away from Korra," he growled through gritted teeth.

"I heard the words fuck and Korra. I'd be delighted to," Tahno couldn't help himself. He had to quickly move away for fear of the fire bender finally losing his patience, but the consequences were worth it. He spun around to follow Korra but he heard the muffled anger that was seething from Mako back in the distance.

"You really like aggravating him, don't you?" Korra sighed when he finally caught up to her.

"He's just too easy to get him riled up. A little like you," Tahno teased. The two walked a little way in silence before Korra broke it by speaking. She always seemed to be the one to end the silence.

"So, how come you're here?" she asked.

"Isn't it a little obvious?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"About that, I'm not really sure what to call it," Korra folded her arms in front of her. He recognised it as one of her defensive maneuvers. _Keeps people at a distance._

"You don't need to call it anything," his tone was soft as he unwrapped her arms and held tightly to her hands. "But what I would like is for you to come over again. Tonight."

"Tonight?" she sounded shocked.

"I've missed my lover," he purred into her ear as he began kissing her lobe. She let out a small moan.

"I don't know," she bit her lip.

"Once you've already done it, you start to miss the connection," he continued kissing along her jaw line. There he was, tempting her again. He'd already proven he could do it once and she was excited at the thought of doing it again. Though, she didn't want to come off as too eager. This was, of course, going to be on her terms.

"You know pretty boy, I think you're just out to fulfil that vine fantasy of yours." His eyes lit up.

"Oh there are plenty of things I could do to you," he smiled.

"Oh really?" she lifted a hand to smooth down his collar.

"Why don't you come and find out tonight?"

"Tonight? How about right now?" she smirked. That was it. He'd never loved a woman more. The dominance in her voice and the way she starred at his lips like any second she was going to push him down and have him right there and then. That was the woman he wanted. The woman he craved.

"My place," he couldn't stop the smile from forming. She nodded and pressed her lips to his. It was a ghost of a kiss; a small tease to begin the day at hand. He grabbed her and they began running back across the Island, carefully avoiding the wandering eyes of the air bending children who had taken refuge in the meditation garden. Bolin was really none the wiser to any of this since he had spent the whole day inside trying to get Pabu to take another bath. The scoundrel had managed to wedge himself between the wall and a rather large glass cabinet containing some very pricey air bender heirlooms. Unfortunately, Bolin's muscular arms were having trouble reaching behind it without knocking the artefacts. Even worse, his older brother had taken to sulking in the corner for the rest of the day and was refusing the help. _Wonder what happened to him?_

Korra really didn't remember much of the bedroom since she'd fallen asleep pretty much straight away the last time, and she'd risen early to rush back to the temple. On closer inspection, it was lavished in swamp décor but relatively modern. For the first time she noticed thin vines coating certain walls, twisting around corners and crevices, hiding their stems around furniture.

"Back when I could still bend, I'd… _play_ with them quite a lot," he shrugged. There were triumphant memories behind the statement, but it was also a heart shattering throw back to a better time. A time when he could rely on his bending.

"Come closer," Korra whispered. She'd make him forget all about Amon.

She sat back on the soft covers of the bed and caught him in a heated kiss as he joined her. It started sweet, but they both drove for more in the heat of the moment. She opened he mouth and Tahno didn't pass up the opportunity to make it deeper. Their tongues played for dominance and Korra went back to her tried and tested method of biting his bottom lip. His hands were already exploring, tugging at the material that separated them. Soon enough, her top was gone and she was fumbling with the fastenings of his jacket. She enjoyed the feel of his smooth, firm chest in her hands. The rhythmic beating of his heart and the heavy breathing that sent shivers up her spine. Again, his hands were at her breasts and he savoured the time it took to un-do her bindings.

They were just as he remembered them; round and perky. He licked around her curves and then began biting mercilessly at the exposed flesh whilst fondling them with his free hand. He remembered this. This intoxicating smell that rose from her skin and drove him wild. It was like some undiscovered flower in the middle of the murky swamps; so untouched and exotic he himself couldn't put a finger to it. All the sensuality of a water bender, and he knew it well. The rising of tides in time with the beating of the human heart. He could taste it again; the salt of the sea and something so tantalisingly Korra he just couldn't name it. There was nothing else like it in the whole world. There was nothing else like _her_ in the whole world. He moved his hands downwards to remove her trousers, eager for the same deep connection as last time.

As she felt the tug of him desperately pulling of her bottom half, she felt compelled to un-do the buttons on his. Since their last little meeting she'd realised she hadn't done much to prove she could have the same effect on him. There were a few things she was, dare she admit it, excited to try. His lips went to her stomach in a feverish trail of butterfly kisses and he soon had her lying back on the bed. He took his time with the underwear; tracing his fingers on the outline and nudging at her sensitive area through the fabric. She let lose a moan. It only made him smirk.

"So, Uh-vatar. Remember how impressed you were by my cherry flavoured lubricant last time?" he grinned.

"Vaguely," she purred. Tahno reached a hand below the bed and fumbled around a few moments before producing a tube.

"I think you'll be even more impressed this time round," he said whilst squirting a tiny bit onto his finger. "Try it," he smiled as he held out his hand.

"Really?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Uh-vatar? Not embarrassed are we?" he smirked. That was a challenge. She couldn't let him get away with suggesting she was weaker than him, or worse, less capable. She took his fingers and enveloped it in her mouth, making sure to lap at it slowly. She swivelled it round, taking in more of the finger than she needed to in order to taste the lube. Lastly, just to make sure she answered his question; she sucked on the finger hard. The whole time looking him in the eye and seeing the lustful look on his face, and the way he licked his lips at the contact.

"Tastes like…cake," she smiled as she let go of the finger.

Tahno was still stuck in a bit of a day dream at the assault on his finger, but he snapped back soon enough.

"Get a bit hungry there did we Uh-vatar?" he smirked.

"You said taste it," she bought her hands over his hips.

"Nice, isn't it," he purred as he started kissing her collar bone. He was going to take this nice and slow.

"Where did you get cake flavoured lube?" she laughed. Personally, she'd found cherry flavoured lube a little strange, but on her tirade of curiosity after their last meeting she'd found it to be a pretty common flavour. Apparently there were tons. Pineapple, mango, leeky fruit and even flameo noodle flavour. She wasn't sure who would want to eat out their wife and taste flameo noodles but there were probably stranger things in the world.

"It was a little birthday present I got myself," he grinned with pride. "I saw it and thought it'd be interesting."

"It was expensive wasn't it?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," he winked back at her. "Now about these vines…" his voice trailed off. It would have been a lot easier for him if he'd still had his bending, but how he was going to get Korra tangled up in them was now a little more complex. She smiled softly and pulled his hands towards hers. She didn't mind helping him this once. Suddenly the vines started to move as if Tahno himself were commanding them. They snaked up around her legs first, making sure she was spread eagle and ready for when the time came. Then, there were her hands. She moved her arms upwards to the top of the bed and let herself be wrapped around continuously until she was completely bound. Of course, this was all her doing so she was the one that could untie herself at any time, but she figured she'd let Tahno have his fun.

In hind sight, he'd had enough fun just seeing her be tied up. She'd truly made it feel as if he'd been the one who'd moved the vines; as if his water bending had momentarily come rushing back to him. She smiled.

"Well, Uh-vatar. Ready for round two?"

"Only if you feel up to going toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy," and that was it. His hands were slicked with lube and his fingers began working their magic. He could hear her whimpering and moaning at the touch. He felt a small bundle of nerves and as he continued to massage it, her pleas only grew louder. His free hand was playing with a nipple and his mouth was gently skimming her stomach. He bent down and licked her outer folds. She shivered with excitement. Suddenly, he replaced his fingers with his tongue and eagerly dined on her wetness. He took his one hand and began massaging the clit, something she'd reacted well to the last time they'd had their moment.

Her hands were laced in his black, silky hair and she couldn't resist the urge to tug at it. His tongue was cold and smooth, licking over her most intimate crevices and sending slivers of arousal shooting up her spine. He was always so careful with her. His hand was either massaging her clit or her hips; smoothing her skin or clawing when the pleasure got too intense. She wondered what it was like to give the pleasure. The noises he'd make for her when she showed him how dominant she could really be. He replaced his mouth with two fingers as he went to ravish her breasts another time, and he could feel her tighten around them. The walls of her vagina convulsed and swelled with blood at the pleasant touch, the flick of his wrist. She writhed in it. It had hurt a bit at first, just like the other time, but it wasn't as bad. It was much more straight forward this time round. The sex and the situation leading up to it.

"I've got you moaning again Uh-vatar," he smirked. Another challenge; he was full of them today.

"Oh really?" Korra batted her eyelids in mock surrender and then suddenly revealed her real plan. The vines around her legs and arms unravelled. Before Tahno could protest or even think, he was entwined in vines, tied to his own bed. It caught him off guard to say the least. He'd used these vines a thousand times in sex, but even when he had been sleeping with a fellow water bender, none of them had ever turned the tables on him.

"What was that about moaning?" she winked back at him whilst tugging on his trousers. His eye grew wide in anticipation and he threw his head back with a moan as her hand found its way to his throbbing member. He'd been hard for a good while now and Korra thought it was the perfect chance.

She started pumping gently with one hand whilst tracing circles on his hip bone with the other.

"You're a dangerous one, aren't you Uh-vatar?" Tahno managed to say between pants.

"I just want to see how _satisfied_ you are," she teased. She increased the pace of her movements and she heard a long moan escape his lips. She gripped tightly, but not so tight as to make it uncomfortable. She wanted him on edge just before her grand finale. He couldn't believe what she was doing. He'd had girls offer before but usually in a meek, inexperienced way or in a drab attempt at saving the already failing session at hand. Korra was doing it because she wanted a nice reaction; to see him squirm beneath her and really feel the exhilaration in his skin as she pumped. He suddenly felt something soft at the head of his member and realised Korra had dipped her head to put her mouth to it. He could feel the hot saliva of her tongue and the delicate skin on her lips all over his throbbing manhood. Then, she put it in her mouth and started sucking, just like she had done with the finger.

It was glorious and he felt a rush echo through his body. He wanted to reach a hand down and play with her brown locks, but he could only feel the tugging of the vines against his skin. He couldn't bend them away like he used to be able to. He was Korra's prisoner, and in some unfathomable way it turned him on even more. A long moan escaped his lips as the rhythm of her hot mouth sped up and her one hand carefully stroked his outer thigh. He was already starting to feel a climax, and before he knew it something shot into Korra's mouth. He thought it might put her off a bit, since it was her first attempt, but she seemed all too happy to just lick it up.

"Got any protection?" she asked whilst finishing licking her lips.

"What?" his head was a little dazed.

"Protection? Condoms?" she held his gaze and smiled.

"Untie me and I'll get them," he attempted to move but the vines suddenly curled tightly around him.

"No," Korra smirked. "You're staying where you are. Where are they?" He had to laugh. It was all ridiculously backward; him unable to move and Korra sat on his chest calling the shots. Then again, what could he do?

"Under the bed," he smiled and nudged his head to the left.

"They're not flavoured by any chance, are they?" Korra teased.

"On the contrary, I take protection very seriously." She half expected glow in the dark condoms after the cake flavoured lube, but to her surprise they were just normal condoms.

She slipped one on over his hard member and smirked.

"So, pretty boy. Tell me, have any of your fan girls ever ridden you before?" she smiled.

"My dear Uh-vatar, I've never even been pinned to the bed before," his grin was back and she could tell he was loving every minute of it. She positioned herself carefully and made sure to give her little prisoner a quick wink before anything began. Then, it started. She rode him and all she could hear were pleasant moans escaping his throat, mixed with whimpers and cries. She enjoyed being in control of this bit. She could go as fast or as slow as she wanted, have as much or as little of him as she could handle. He didn't really seem to have any objections since he was too busy trying to control the sounds he was making. The penetration was wonderful but she put a hand to her clit just to help the job along a little more.

This was there element. Here, in this moment, they felt joined in a shared rhythm, a shared heart beat that pounded through them both. She could feel him throbbing inside her and he could feel the delicious heat of her core. He could feel again. The water, the sweat washing over him and the vines gripping to his wrists. The warmth deep down inside her and the air pushing from her lungs excited him. Even the earthy smell of the plants wrapped around him helped to heighten his pleasure and push him forward. It was always a different experience with Korra. It was never the same, and that's why he knew the fire bender was the wrong choice. He didn't understand. He couldn't handle her.

"K-Korra" she could hear him moaning her name and she felt triumphant. He had bragged so much about her satisfaction and being able to make her scream out in pleasure. Now it was his turn. His turn to admit he couldn't stand how good she made him feel, how wonderful it was to be ridden and dominated by his beloved 'Uh-vatar'. She could feel her climax coming and increased the pace. It wasn't long before Tahno couldn't take it anymore and released, his muscles relaxing and his panting becoming more obvious. Korra followed soon after, letting out a deep seated moan into the air and flopping down onto Tahno's chest. It was rising and falling like the lapping of the ocean, and the salt in her sweat all reminded her of home.

She lifted herself from her straddled position and swept her hand across his body to release the vines. He lay there on the bed for a moment, just panting and contemplating the situation at hand. He'd been dominated, and made to scream, and he liked it. Better than that, he loved it. He always knew there was a reason he loved Korra so much. She slumped down beside him and curled an arm around his waist. He soon turned to face her and returned the gesture.

"I must say Uh -vatar, I didn't know you had it in you," he smirked.

"Only because you're a cocky bastard who needs teaching," she bit back.

"I think I might just get a bit cockier then."

"Impossible," they both laughed.

"So, what did you actually say to Mako earlier?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He tried showing off to me that you'd kissed him," Tahno shrugged his shoulders.

"And….?" Korra asked.

"I set him straight."

"Which means…?"

"Which means this could get interesting in the future," he smirked and pulled her in close for a final hug.

He wasn't really worried about discussing fire benders at the moment, or any of the complications a certain fire bender could bring to his new found relationship. He was more concerned with Korra's _talents,_ and how they could possibly make the next time even more interesting.


End file.
